Галерея:Гандам Танака
|-| Дизайн= Официальный дизайн Gundam_design_1.png|Дизайн Гандама. Gundam's_design_2.png|Дизайн Гандама без шарфа и с хомяками. Gundhamdr3.jpg|Дизайн Гандама в Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Бета дизайн Tanaka beta.jpg|Бета дизайн Гандама. tanaka.jpeg|Бета дизайн Гандама (2). Early Tanaka.png|Ранний дизайн Гандама. |-| D3= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Отчаяние Трейлер RemnantsTrailer.jpg|Остатки Отчаяния. Intro Tanaka.gif|Представление Гандама. Опенинг Gundham, Akane, Nidai, Sonia and Soda DR3 Opening 1.png|Гандам, Аканэ Овари, Нэкомару Нидай, Сония Невермайнд и Кадзуичи Сода. Gundham, Akane, Nidai, Sonia and Soda DR3 Opening.png|Гандам, Аканэ, Нэкомару, Сония и Кадзуичи в опенинге Эпизода 06. Эпизод 01 Tanaka introduction.png|Представление Гандама. Class 77th.jpg|Гандам в классе. Tanaka's hamsters.jpg|Гандам и его Четыре Тёмных Ангела Разрушения перед уборкой класса. Tanaka cleaning hamster.jpg|Гандам и его Четыре Тёмных Ангела Разрушения. Эпизод 02 Gundam aphrodisiacs.png|Гандам и его Четыре Тёмных Ангела Разрушения под эффектом афродизиака. Эпизод 03 Kazuichi Gundam.png|Гандам проходит мимо Хаджимэ Хинаты. Эпизод 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Гандам и его одноклассники делают сюрприз их учителю. Chisa class reunion.png|Гандам на вечеринке в честь возвращения Чисы. Tanaka and Sonia in sync.jpg|Гандам и Сония приветствуют Чису. Эпизод 07 Tanaka's Grizner.jpg|Гандам приводит своего медведя в класс. Tanaka devil.jpg|Гандам приказывает своему медведю остановить извращенцев. Эпизод 09 Gundam_parodies_Saint_Seiya_with_his_hamsters.png|Гандам готовится к схватке со студентами Резервного Курса в стиле Saint Seiya. Эпизод 10 Brainwashed_Class_77-B.png|Гандам плачет, увидев смерть Чиаки Нанами. Class 77 Despair.png|Гандам и его одноклассники впадают в отчаяние после смерти Чиаки Нанами и промывки мозгов. Эпизод 11 Brainwashed_Class_77-B.jpg|Гандам его одноклассники в день их "Выпуска из Академии". Class_77-B_Graduation_Day.JPG|Гандам и его одноклассники смотрят, как разрушается Академия Пик Надежды. Эндинг DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Веселое катание на лыжах. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Пикник. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Пробежка. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Посещение храма. danganronpa.jpg|Рождество. DR 3 Despair ED (8).png|Наблюдение за фейерверками. DR 3 Despair ED (9).png|Ярмарка. DR 3 Despair ED (10).png|Хэллоуин. DR3 Despair ED (11).png|Прогулка в парке. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Будущее Эпизод 1 Tanaka despair.png|Гандам, как член Абсолютного Отчаяния. RemnantsDespair.png|Остатки Отчаяния. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Надежда Tanaka fight.jpg|Гандам в битве. Class_77-B.jpg|Гандам и его одноклассники противостоят Рёте Митараю. Class_77-B_reunion.JPG|Гандам и его одноклассники предлагают Рёте присоединиться к ним. Gundam talks about atonement to Ryota.png|Гандам предлагает Рёте искупить свои ошибки. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Гандам и его одноклассники перед Рётой. Class_77-B_acting.PNG|Гандам притворяется ответственным за Финальную Убийственную Игру. |-| D2= Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Опенинг Danganronpa_2_Gundham_Tanaka_Dangan_Island_English_Intro.png|Гандам в английском опенинге Dangan Island Danganronpa_2_Gundham_Tanaka_Dangan_Island_Japanese_Intro.png|Гандам в японском опенинге Dangan Island Danganronpa_2_Gundham_Tanaka_True_Intro_English.png|Гандам в английском опенинге. Danganronpa_2_Gundham_Tanaka_True_Intro_Japanese.png|Гандам в японском опенинге. Danganronpa_2_Gundham_Tanaka_Talent_Intro_English.png|Представление Гандам. Danganronpa_2_Gundham_Tanaka_Talent_Intro_Japanese.png|Представление Гандам. Пролог First Met.jpg|Внутри странного класса. Learn something from these children.jpg|Гандам на пляже. Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (2).png|Гандам на пляже. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Начало убийственной игры. Danganronpa 2 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Prologue).png|Выжившие студенты. (Пролог) Глава 1 51 4151.jpg|Гандам на вечеринке. 2015-07-13-202116.jpg|Гандам и Чиаки Нанами ищут "Серьгу Адской Гончей" Гандама. 53.jpg|На пути в зал суда. (Глава 1) Event 46.png|Изображение перед первым судом. (Глава 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Gundham Tanaka finding the trap door.png|Гандам находит потайную дверь. Danganronpa 2 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png|Выжившие студенты. (Глава 1) Глава 2 Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|На пути в зал суда. (Глава 2) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) (2).png|Изображение перед первым судом. (Глава 2) Danganronpa 2 Chapter Title - Chapter 2 (End)2.png|Выжившие студенты. (Глава 2) Глава 3 Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 3).png|На пути в зал суда. (Глава 3) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 3) (2).png|Изображение перед первым судом. (Глава 3) Danganronpa 2 Chapter Title - Chapter 3 (End)2.png|Выжившие студенты. (Глава 3) Глава 4 2015-07-13-202942.jpg|Гандам на американских горках. Class 77 on Monokuma train.jpg|Поездка в дом веселья. Event_118.png|Гандам слышит будильник. Prank house duel.jpg|Дуэль Гандама и Нэкомару. Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 4).png|На пути в зал суда. (Глава 4) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 4) (2).png|Изображение перед первым судом. (Глава 4) Gundamdeath.png|Казнь Гандама. Итог классного суда trial 4 act 1.1.png|Суд 4 действ. 1 trial 4 act 1.2.jpg|Суд 4 действ. 1 (2) trial 4 act 2.png|Суд 4 действ. 2 trial 4 act 3.1.jpg|Суд 4 действ. 3 trial 4 act 3.2.png|Суд 4 действ. 3 (2) trial 4 act 4.png|Суд 4 действ. 4 trial 4 act 5.png|Суд 4 действ. 5 trial 4 act 6.1.png|Суд 4 действ. 6 trial 4 act 6.2.png|Суд 4 действ. 6 (2) trial 4 act 7.png|Суд 4 действ. 6 (3) TanakaCaught.jpg|Хаджимэ Хината раскрывает Гандама, как убийцу четвертого суда. Дополнительно tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do2_1280.png|Нижнее белье Гандама. l.PNG|Карточка Гандама. |-| Манга= Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Gundham in manga.jpg|Гандам ругает Хаджимэ за опоздание. Everyone's shocked face.png|Реакция всех на объявление Монокумы. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 1.png|Гандам шокирован смертью Усами. Gudham yelling at Monokuma for interupting their peace.png|Гандам злится на Монокуму. |-| Постановки= Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Gundhamstage.jpg|Гандам (Масахиро Иноуи) в постановке. Stagegundham3.jpg Stagegundham4.jpg Stagegundham5.jpg Stagegundham.jpg Stagegundham2.jpg Stagegroup.jpg|Гандам и Нагито Комаэда, Кадзуичи Сода, Хаджимэ, Махиру Коидзуми, Сония Невермайнд, Бьякуя Тогами и Тэрутэру Ханамура. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Tanaka.jpg|Масахиро Иноуэ в роли Гандама. |-| Официальный арт= Danganronpa 2 Gundhamreload.png|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Chigun.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload с Чихиро Фуджисаки и Мономи. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. 照片 013.jpg|Неиспользованная казнь. Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|Обложка артбука Danganronpa 2. Danganronpa 3 DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Официальный арт. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|Промо-арт Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Отчаяние. Bunnycookies.jpg|Гандам с Кадзуичи, Нагито и Фуюхико Кузурю. Good Luck, Mechanic, Animal Breeder.jpg|Официальный арт. DR3 regular cover side despair volume 2.jpg|Гандам, Четыре Тёмных Ангела Разрушения, Сония и Кадзуичи на обложке 2-й части Стороны: Отчаяние. Danganronpa 3 x Guns Girl Z Gundhamgunsgirlsz.png|Профиль Гандама в коллаборации Danganronpa 3 и Guns Girl Z. promo.png|Промо-арт коллаборации. |-| Официальный сайт= Официальный сайт Gundam Tanaka on the official site.png|Гандам на официальном сайте Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. NISA_Tanaka.png|Гандам на официальном английском сайте. TanakaDangan3.png|Гандам на официальном сайте Danganronpa 3. en:Gallery:Gundham Tanaka Категория:Галереи Категория:Изображения Гандама Танаки